Unrequited love, not
by manga-lover100
Summary: Both Hiroki and Akihiko think that their efforts are worthless, and that their love for the other will never be returned. But they're about to be surprised. Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiroki was 18 years old, and the top in his class at his university. Although he was a total bookworm, he was actually _very _popular. He had coloured strips of his hair with black and green, and piercings on his left ear. Whenever he wasn't reading, studying or working on a thesis, he would work out. As a result he had a lean and fit body, and this, in addition to his very handsome face, attracted _many_ girls ( and guys, but he wouldn't tell anyone that).

Akihiko had gone to the USA for two years to study literature to improve his writing. That was at the age of 16. He returned to Japan two years later to find something shocking. He had actually slapped himself at first, not being able to believe what he was seeing. Hiroki, _his Hiroki,_ wasn't the same person he had left in Japan two years ago. He was, different. Soon after he had learned that Hiroki had only changed on the outside, and was still the same stubborn and crazy bookworm he knew. Although he told Hiroki he disapproved of his new look, which earned him bruises from a storm of flying books, he actually didn't dislike it at all, he _liked it. Very much._ He would never admit it to his friend, but he found the new look quite, _sexy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AKihiko POV

I tried to push the thoughts away, tried to deny them, but in the end, I had to face the facts. The feelings I had for Takahiro were nothing but a crush. But I kept lying to myself, kept on telling myself I loved him, told others the same thing. I knew he couldn't like me back, since he was straight, but that was good for me. By continuing to chase after Takahiro, I would be able to distract my thoughts from _him_, my _true_ love.

I knew he was gay as well, but he was my _best friend_. He was the most important person in my life, I couldn't risk losing him. So I had to pretend to love another man, and I could never let my friend notice my love for him. I could _never_ let Hiroki notice.

Hiroki POV

Why was that idiot Akihiko so stupid. Anyone could see it was hopeless. There was no point in falling for a straight man, nothing good ever came out of doing that. So why couldn't that dumbass see that? More importantly, why couldn't he see _my feelings_ for him? I already loved him more than that Takahashi ever will in his entire life. Oh well, this is what I get for falling for my best friend. I could never confess to him, he was the most important person in my life, after all. All I could do was sit back and watch him die inside, feeling the same way myself. We were both just hurting ourselves. Still, I couldn't help but love the big idiot. How could I not?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiroki POV

Hiroki looked into the mirror one more time before he left, making sure he looked okay. _Whatever_, He thought, _It's not like I even care what people think about me anyway_. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out. Hiroki sighed._ Another regular day_, he mumbled to himself. He had left earlier than usual, so he decided to walk to the university. It wasn't far, and Hiroki enjoyed the weather. It was spring, after all. He passed a couple of people on his way there, but he didn't pay them any attention. He was too busy admiring the pretty cherry blossoms, and every once in a while a couple would be picked off the tree by the breeze, and they would float around, as if by magic. The pink flowers reminded him of a book he once read, although he couldn't recall what it was called. _Maybe Akihiko would remember? _He suddenly stopped walking. _Akihiko. I haven't talked to him since he came back. He hasn't even tried to call me. I bet he's with that Takahiro. Yeah, I'm sure that's it, he's still chasing after that stupid man. That Bakahiko is too busy being in love to think of his best friend. _He started kicking at the ground in frustration. Then he remembered that he had to get to the University, so he took deep breaths and regained his composure. He looked around, making sure no one had been watching him, then continued his walk.

Hiroki reached the University, but then paused and knelt down to retie his shoelaces. As he stood up dusting himself, he heard a familiar voice singing one of his favourite songs. He whipped his head around quickly, and he found his close friend Tamaki right in front of him.

"You baka! Shut up, someone might hear you!", Hiroki whispered loudly. Tamaki laughed, "Why? Afraid someone will find out you're into korean music, and then you'll lose your cool image?" Hiroki lightly punched him on the arm, "Exactly", he said. "Well you don't have to worry about a thing, I won't tell", Tamaki assured him while ruffling his hair, "So have you heard from that music company?". Hiroki shook his head, "Not yet. I'm really nervous Tama, what if I get rejected? Especially since I'm Japanese…" He pouted. Tamaki patted his back, "They won't reject you", he replied grinning, " They'd be crazy to. I've seen your singing and dancing skills Hiroki. Nobody in their right mind wouldn't accept you". Hiroki smiled, feeling better. "Thanks Tama, I don't know what id do without you". "Well", Tamaki said," you'd still be a complete bookworm and you would end up with a job as a literature professor or something". Hiroki stuck out his tongue, "That's what I've always wanted to be. I always loved books, but now I want to do something I enjoy. I wanna do something exciting with my life. A professor at a University is just too, _mainstream, _you know?" Tamaki laughed loudly, "Of course I do, I'm the one whose been telling you that after all. Come on, let's get to class, or else we'll be late". Hiroki nodded his head and they both went inside.

Nobody POV

What they both didn't know was that someone had been at the gate watching them the whole time, too far to hear what they said, but close enough to see how close the two were. Akihiko sighed. _Has he moved on?, _he thought to himself. His heart hurt greatly. He shouldn't have left those two years. If he hadn't, it would be him joking around with Hiroki, it would be him that Hiroki confided in, and he wouldn't allow him to change his mind from being a professor. He could clearly see that the boy was a bad influence on his precious friend. But he couldn't do anything, _I bet Hiroki hates me now anyway. _He walked away sadly, until he heard a voice behind him, "Akihiko?" He quickly spun around, and found himself face to face with none other than Hiroki. Hiroki's eyes were wide open, "Akihiko what are you-", but he was cut off by a teacher, "….-san! Grab what you came here for and get back to class!". "Yes Sensei!" Hiroki replied. He looked back at Akihiko, "I dropped my homework sheet here", he mumbled, then turned around and quickly left. Akihiko just stared at the spot where Hiroki had stood just moments ago. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _Hiroki…._

Hiroki POV

Hiroki looked out the window of his class, staring at Akihiko who had not moved from his spot. It felt like ages but he finally left the gate, and walked to his car. Hiroki looked away from the window, and realised he hadn't heard a thing the teacher was saying. It didn't matter, he'd just ask one of the girls later for their notes. They were always quick and willing to help him. He rested his head on his hand and looked back outside, eye glued to the spot where he had seen his friend. _Akihiko…_


End file.
